Happy
Happy is one of the seven dwarfs in Disney's 1937 hit film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Personality Happy is a very fat, jolly fellow, with a bubbly personality. Role in the film Working at the Mine .]] Happy is first introduced, with his seven companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Bashful, Sneezy and Grumpy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Happy walks behind Grumpy as the dwarfs sing "Heigh Ho". Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. At one point, Dopey and Happy see something cooking on the fire. Happy is about to try it when Grumpy stops him, suspecting that it is "witch's brew". The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realize that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realize that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Happy fifth. In the Cottage Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the water and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; to begin with, Happy sings a verse to Snow White and appears to lead the yodeling. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Happy sleeps in a cupboard. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; tears stream down Happy's face, and he is silent. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Happy was fifth). Other appearances House of Mouse Happy, along with the other dwarfs, make several cameo appearances in the animated television series House of Mouse. Disney Parks The Seven Dwarfs appear in Disneyland's Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. They walk in a long line, coming before the Snow White float. Snow White's Scary Adventures They also appear as animatronics, performing "The Silly Song", in Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Happy can be seen occasionally riding the Mark Twain Riverboat in Disneyland and in the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios. SpectroMagic Happy joins the nighttime parade at Disney's Magic Kingdom park. Happy joins the other dwarfs wearing lit up white outfits. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Happy and the other dwarfs are protagonist characters featured in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. They appear along with Snow White in their homeworld, Dwarf Woodlands. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in the Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Behind the Scenes Character Creation Happy was originally conceived as a more comically tragic character, as is indicated by the first draft of the story in November 1935: Happy's favorite foods are Soup and Gooseberry pie. Gallery snowwhite_0514.jpg|Happy with Dopey snowwhite_0788.jpg|Happy dances in The Silly Song Happy_sleeping.jpg|Happy sleeping Happy_mourner.jpg|Happy mourning Happy_In_Frame.jpg|A picture of Happy that was in his cottage cliphaps21.gif|Happy 26-mmpvisuals-10.jpg|The seven dwarfs' poster for the Disney Parks Char 29316.jpg|Happy in House of Mouse es:Feliz Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Heroes Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games